1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing machines, and more particularly to such a machine which is adapted to dispense a plurality of coins, tokens, disks or the like, in response to receipt of a given quantity of money in the form of paper currency.
2. The Prior Art
A number of designs of dispensing machines are known, some of which are able to dispense change for a dollar bill in response to receipt of the dollar bill within an input slot. Although such machines are effective for the purpose for which they are intended, they are relatively slow, and when such machines are used as change makers in a location such as a video game arcade, a relatively large number of such machines is required in order to provide normal change-making service. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a dispensing machine which is adapted to dispense tokens or the like more rapidly. It is also more desirable to provide such a machine with a large storage capacity so that it is necessary to refill the storage hopper only relatively infrequently.